The function of this Core is to process all of the specimens which are obtained as part of these studies and to distribute the specimens to the appropriate investigators. Cells will be separated into subpopulations as necessary by specific studies. Another function of this Core is to establish and maintain a tissue storage facility for use by the Investigators. Viable cells, cell pellets, DNA and RNA obtained from cells will be stored for future use. A computerized information system has been developed so that all specimens can be tracked from the time that they are obtained until the time that they are used by one of the Investigators.